Amour et Justice
by LadyScorpion S2
Summary: Qual era o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra? O que significava amar? Justiça...Essa era uma das palavras que regia sua vida. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Lost Canvas pertence à Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sem fins lucrativos._

Primeiramente gostaria de informar a todos os leitores que essa é a repostagem da minha primeira história aqui no fanfiction. Eu a estou repostando, pois, finalmente decidi fazer a história que conta o que se passa nesse one-shot.

Essa oneshot descreve os sentimentos e pensamentos do cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião do passado, Kárdia, sobre sua vida semanas antes de acontecer a Guerra Santa.

_Obs: O título dessa minha nova fic será Diabolus et Angeli._

Espero proporcionar para aqueles que não leram ainda uma ótima história.

* * *

_**Amour et Justice**_

_Amor_...

Qual era o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra? O que significava _amar_?

Esses eram questionamentos que muitas vezes assolavam sua mente incessantemente como uma praga que devastava uma plantação.

Durante toda a sua vida ouviu essa palavra misteriosa, curiosa e contraditória. Porém ele nunca entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

Mas como ele poderia saber? Um homem que nunca teve pais e irmãos e que durante anos viveu mendigando de cidade em cidade sem saber se iria ter algumas migalhas de comida para poder se manter vivo ou se seu pequeno e desnutrido corpo sobreviveria às noites frias.

Como ele poderia ter conhecimento se durante anos agiu como um animal acanhado e selvagem que não tinha nenhuma piedade de roubar outras pessoas para sobreviver?

Não existia possibilidade. Era impossível um ser humano como ele descobrir como amar.

Porém mais de uma vez escutou de aldeões, sacerdotisas, de crianças e _dela_, principalmente _dela,_ que todo homem para sobreviver deveria amar pelo menos uma vez.

Talvez ele não fosse um ser humano, e sim uma besta, um demônio que ironicamente tinha se tornado um cavaleiro que era guardião de uma deusa que pregava o amor e a justiça.

_Justiça..._

Essa era uma das palavras que regia sua vida. A justiça era a única coisa que o conectou com o fato de ele ser um cavaleiro. Pois através dela ele poderia aniquilar inimigos, e dessa maneira, saciar o demônio que existia dentro de si.

O demônio inquieto que foi despertado dês do momento que se percebeu sozinho no mundo e que nunca mais adormeceu. O demônio que dominava a sua vida e que estava sempre atrás de alguém no qual pudesse desafiar.

O demônio que fazia justiça.

Ou era a justiça que criava o demônio?

Outro mistério que ele nunca iria descobrir.

A única certeza na qual ele tinha era que o monstro se encontrava incrustado no seu coração e que a justiça era cruel e implacável.

Às vezes ela pode demorar a ceifar as suas vítimas, todavia ela nunca as deixava escapar. Afinal, ninguém consegue fugir ou enganar a justiça, só se pode adiá-la.

Nem mesmo ele, um ser repugnante em corpo de homem, poderia ludibriá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela também iria aniquilá-lo. Ela só estava esperando o momento mais apropriado, pois a vida precisava de instrumentos como ele para poder sobrepor a justiça.

Na realidade ela já estava o levando. O seu corpo estava debilitado. O seu coração estava consumido por uma doença incurável que o matava aos poucos.

Contudo nada disso o importava. Tudo parecia supérfluo e sem importância para ele, até _ela_ entrar em sua vida.

Ela era como um raio de sol que ilumina a estrada obscura de um peregrino até o seu destino. E ele era como o peregrino na qual nunca conseguia alcançar esse raio, somente senti-lo e observá-lo de longe e se contentar com a sua presença.

Presença torturante e sufocante, porém necessária que nem o ar.

Aquela mulher tinha aparecido em sua vida de repente, e consigo trazia a aurora de novos tempos.

Sentia-se importunado por ter que conviver com aqueles penetrantes olhos - na qual se equipararam a duas safiras azuis brilhantes – inicialmente.

Era extremamente constrangedor e irritante ter aquele par de pedras preciosas enxergando e desvendando a sua alma, a alma de um monstro.

Uma alma corrompida pelo desejo de aniquilar todas as suas presas que ousavam cruzar o seu caminho. Uma alma guiada pela justiça. Uma alma que pertencia a uma besta.

Porém nada disso parecia importá-la. Tudo parecia irrelevante para ela, por mais que tentasse convencê-la que ele era uma espécie repugnante.

Aquela bela ser humana só queria lhe mostrar e lhe ensinar algo que a sua existência não compreendia, não descobria. Porém com o passar do tempo ele entendeu essa ciência. E descobriu o que aqueles carnudos e avermelhados lábios queriam lhe dizer.

Ela só queria lhe ensinar a ser um homem.

Ela só queria lhe ensinar a _amar._

E pela primeira vez na sua existência ele _amou_, apaixonou-se e percebeu que ele poderia ser humano. Entretanto estava desejando a jóia mais rara, a jóia que um ser orgulhoso nunca poderia ter.

Ele estava querendo reivindicar o fruto proibido só para si, e isso nunca seria permitido.

Afinal, eles representavam seres antagônicos. Eles eram um o oposto do outro.

Ela pertencia a uma raça pura e pacífica. Ele era uma espécie corrompida e sedenta pela destruição.

A sacerdotisa e o cavaleiro.

O anjo e o demônio.

A vida e a morte.

Dilemas adversos, mas que sempre estavam juntos e unidos por uma força maior e inexplicável. E no caso deles essa força era o amor.

Um amor puro que nasceu de ideias, convicções e estilos opostos, porém reprimido.

Reprimido pela sádica e irônica vida na qual não se importava com os sentimentos deles. Para ela era indiferente se o demônio masoquista tinha se apaixonado pelo celestial anjo. Para a vida não tinha importância se o anjo tinha ensinado o monstro a amar e a ser humano.

A única coisa que importava para a vida era o seu compromisso com a _justiça_. Ela tinha que ser indiferente aos sentimentos mais intensos que levavam a humanidade a cometer atos impensados, para que assim, pudesse julgar na sua balança o certo e o errado, o bem e o mal.

No caso deles era inadmissível que uma besta, um demônio pudesse ficar unido a um ser angelical como aquela sacerdotisa.

Era errado, e ele – como a besta que pregava a justiça – sabia disso. Tinha conhecimento que era dever da vida proibir, prender e amordaçar esse amor através da justiça implacável. Porém não conseguia deixar de ter sua mente inquieta.

Sempre lhe pregaram que para viver deveria se amar, porém a vida fazia questão de lhe tirar o amor.

Contraditório não? É como se fizessem questão de matá-lo e torturá-lo vagarosamente.

Entretanto existia um _ser _que a justiça e a vida nunca poderiam tirá-lo. Era o fruto, a força e a lembrança do que eles viveram. Era o _filho_ do amor deles. Era o filho da besta. Era o filho de um anjo.

_Aquele pequeno humano _a vida não poderia condenar, somente acompanhar os seus passos.

Afinal _o filho do anjo _não era o réu dessa situação, e sim ele, o monstro em forma de homem. O monstro tolo que se apaixonou pelo celeste. A besta que aprendeu a amar. O cavaleiro que desejou o proibido.

Ele era o demônio que estava ligado ao anjo pelo _amor_ e separado pela atroz _justiça_.

* * *

Review?

_Tradução do título: Amor e Justiça_


End file.
